Confess
by Eye-FTRaVeNbLiGhT-Scream
Summary: Erza is acting weird this days. She could only think about things with Natsu...you know...but she didn't know he has feelings for her too, but they're both shy to confess to each other about what they feel. Will they be able to tell each other face to face? (Naza)
1. Chapter 1: Where Are You?

A/N: Hi there :D, so this is my first story (NaZa) and I would like to thank you for reading J. Anyways, sorry for any misspellings or wrong grammar, late updates, etc. and please R&R nicely… ;)

* * *

"What?!" Erza shouted as she heard that Natsu set out on a quest by himself, "Why didn't he go with me? He could be hurt…or worse! Oh no, this is bad." "Calm down Erza," said Gray, "Natsu's strong, he's a Dragon Slayer I'm sure he can handle it by himself. Why are you SO worried, anyway?" Erza blushed upon hearing this, "W-why, aren't you worried?" she said, trying to cover what she's feeling right now, "No, I'm not saying that I don't care about him…I'm just curious about why you're acting that way," Gray said. '_Why is Erza…acting so strange?' _he thought. '_*Sigh* I hope Natsu's alright,' _Erza thought. Soon, a date with Natsu flooded her mind. She shook her head, trying to put her mind off of it. '_Why am I thinking about those things? Ugh, what's happening to you Erza? Get a hold of yourself!' _she thought, '_Maybe it's because…I…l-like him…'_

_The next day..._

"Darn, where's Natsu?" Erza said, worried, "Don't worry, Erza, I'm sure that he'll be back someday," said Lucy. Boom! The sound of the door startled everyone at the guild..."Hey, guys! I'm back!" a man with pink hair and a checkered scarf came in, it was Natsu, he came back from his quest, "I'm back as well!" said a flying blue cat (guess who...nah I know you know who it is anyway.) Erza stood up, ran towards Natsu and hugged him which astonished him. "You idiot, what took you so long. You got me SO worried." Erza said, "Sorry 'bout that Erza. It's just because I fell asleep at the train 'cuz...you know my motion sickness got me sleepy. I didn't know I slept for 8 hours, heh. Good thing the conductor woke me up." Natsu replied rubbing the back of his head. "That's what happens to people who have small brains, folks" said Gray, laughing. "What did you say? At least I have one, what about you?" shouted Natsu...as angry as a bull charging, "I have a brain too and it WORKS WELL!" replied Gray. And they both started to fight. _'Darn it Natsu, don't do anything that stupid again...' _Erza thought...

* * *

Bam! End of chapter 1…it's kinda short, I know…sorry…please review! Bye, until next time. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck

A/N: Hi, guys! So in this chapter Erza and Natsu go out on a quest…but they seem to be stuck in a long ride to Fairy Tail. What will they do now? Find out and read 'Stuck'…please R&R nicely after reading…thanks! :)

* * *

_In Erza's bedroom, in her house…_

"Erza! Hey Erza…hey, wake up, sleepyhead," Lucy said trying to wake Erza up. "H-huh? Oh, fuck. What time is it?" Erza replied, her eyelids half-closed because of the bright sunshine, "Erza!" Lucy yelled. "What?" Erza replied, "You shouldn't be saying stuff like that since there maybe kids reading this!" replied Lucy, "That's why the author rated it T, didn't she?" Erza quoted, "Oh yeah…" (Don't worry…the bad language is only the reason why I rated it T) "Anyways, Natsu wanted to talk to you about something," Lucy said calmly. "What would he like to talk about?" said Erza, curious, thinking '_Is this it? Is this the time he would say he likes me? Oh, what am I thinking about. Get a hold of yourself Erza! ' _"Hey, Erza? What are you thinking about?" Lucy caught her thinking about something. "It's n-nothing, Lucy," said Erza while rubbing the back of her head. "Natsu's at the balcony anyway," Lucy said while heading through the door, "Thanks, Lucy" said Erza gratefully. "Sure thing, Erza. Bye!" Lucy said before leaving. Erza quickly got out of bed. She ran towards her dresser to brush her hair, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a bath and finally, requipped to her casual outfit… (You know the armor top and skirt) '_What does he want to talk about me?'_ she thought. She went to the balcony and there she found Natsu daydreaming. "Hey, Natsu! What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Oh, you're finally awake…I've been waiting for an hour so that's why I asked Lucy to wake you up," Natsu answered. "Where is she anyway?" "She just left a while ago," Erza warmly replied. "So what did you want me for?" "Oh yeah…umm, would you like to go on a quest with me?" Natsu said shyly. Shocked, Erza said "J-just us?" "Uhh, yeah…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Natsu said, closing his eyes. "No, no I won't hurt you. Umm…sure I'll go with you," Erza said. "Oh, okay what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu replied cheerfully. "Wait a sec…" Erza said, thinking, "How did you and Lucy get in my house?!" "Oh, your balcony door was open so I asked Happy to fly in and open the door from inside…" he replied…SMACK! Erza slapped Natsu so hard that his face was red, "That's for entering A WOMAN'S house!" Erza answered madly. "Oh, the pain!" said poor Natsu, rubbing his red face.

_In the train, heading to their quest after accepting it from Mira…_

"Gruu-oof. Ohhh!" Natsu's face was blue from being sick because of his motion sickness. Poor Natsu…riding to a long trip going to their quest (Which was saving the train conductor from bandits…in a moving train) and a long trip going back to Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, "Attention passengers, we've arrived at the bandit train hostage site. Unfortunately, the conductor of that train was saved moments a go. We truly apologize for canceling the quest, but you can still see the train layout if you'd like." The conductor announced. "Ooohhh. Ugghhh. Now we…blurp…have to go to the train going back…blurp…" Natsu said, dazed. So they went to the train stop and waited for the train going to Fairy Tail. '_Could this be it? Could this be the time I confess to him?' _Erza thought while blushing. "Ahh…can you smell the fresh breeze? Hey, what's wrong Erza? Your cheeks are red. Are you sick?" Natsu said while poking Erza's cheeks. "No, Natsu, I'm not sick. And please stop doing that, it's annoying," answered Erza. Screech! The train to Fairy Tail stopped. "Let's go, Natsu," said Erza. "Aww man…" pouted Natsu, which Erza finds it very cute. "All aboard!" shouted the conductor. "Hey, Natsu?" Erza asked, "Yeah…blurrpp?" answered Natsu, who was turning green. "Would you like to go on a private seat?" she asked. "Yeah but…blurrp…you have to…blurp…drag me there…blurp…" he answered in a funny voice. Then, Erza dragged Natsu to an area with no people around, "Hey, Erza? Why did…blurp…you want to go here…blurp…?" he asked. "Nothing." Erza replied blushing. "Ugh, I can't take to see your face like that, Natsu! I'm kind of being annoyed and worried at the same time. Grrr!" Erza began to stand up and got close to Natsu and kissed him. The kiss shocked Natsu, but making him feel better…his motion sickness was gone but because he was shocked, his eyelids were getting heavy. Then, he fell asleep. Meanwhile, the train stopped, "Natsu? Natsu. We're here." Erza said trying to wake him up. "Huh? Oh yeah, we're finally here!" said Natsu, punching his fist in the air. He remembered about the kiss earlier, he then thought '_What was that about? Does Erza have feelings for me? Or was she trying to cure me?_' this thought made him blush…HARD. '_Man, she's really confusing,'_ I wonder. When will I confess?...

* * *

Done! Chapter 2: Stuck is finally finished! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R&R! And I was wondering, how many chapters shall I make? Please tell me what you think along with your review…until then, bye guys! :)


	3. NoTe To 'CoNfEsS' rEaDeRs :P

**Dear Readers,**

** Ugh…sorry for not updating early these days because we are going to the Philippines…please don't be mad at me for not updating :(, but I'll try to write in the airplane so…again I'm sorry. By the way thanks you guys for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting :D. So until next time…bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: What a Day!

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait…the trip here to Philippines was really long. I tried to type in the airplane but I left it in the bag which was stored away -_-. Anyways, here's chapter 3 ("What a Day!"). I called this chapter "What a Day!" because Natsu's day is going to be embarrassing…Anywho, I know my chapters are short, sorry. I'll try to make them longer :P. Please enjoy this chapter and R&R :D.

* * *

"Hey, Gray! I bet you can't beat me in a thumbwrestling match because my thumb is all fired up!" Natsu yelled, catching Erza's attention. They were going to start a fight which Erza hated.

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't even try," Gray laughed.

"What did you say, Brain Freeze?" Natsu answered, fire was coming out of his fist.

"You heard me, Ash Tray!" Gray shouted. They were both madly facing each other, when…_Smack!_ Erza was standing there with her right hand up while Natsu and Gray were knocked-out…and they had swirly eyes :D.

"Remember what I said. Don't fight," said Erza. "Aye! It hurts so bad!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"If you need me, guys I'm going shopping with Lucy and Wendy," Erza said, "Okay," the two replied.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"Alright! Erza's gone! Shall we continue, Gray?" Natsu said, pumping his fist into the air. "Fine by me," answered Gray. _Pow! _Both Gray and Natsu were hit by a black-haired man with piercings on his face. "Remember what Erza said," informed Gajeel.

"Wha…Gajeel!? Damn, I thought it was Erza," Gray quoted, "Since when did you become loyal to Erza?" asked Natsu. "Since she paid me to…" answered Gajeel. "She paid you?!" Gray and Natsu were shocked and their mouths were agape, "Yep!"

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Darn, where are Erza and Lucy? Ahh well, if they won't come back 'might as well take a soak in the springs," Natsu said while stretching his arms. He was walking to the springs near the mall when suddenly…_Thump! _"Oh sorry, ma'am how clumsy of m-" Natsu said embarrassed, until he was cut when he saw a woman who was familiar.

"It's fine Natsu, no need to be shy," said the woman with a soft voice and a smile on her face, "It's…y-you," stammered Natsu, "Yup! It's me, and I brought Zeref along," said the woman, "You're…you're M-mavis V-vermillion. First founder of Fairy Tail…" Natsu said. Mavis giggled and Zeref was looking at the floor, depressed as usual.

"It's you, master…it's really you! I'm really sorry about earlier, master. I bumped into your…" Natsu was shocked and embarrassed so he didn't continue. Natsu and Mavis both blushed and looked away for a bit, while Zeref on the other hand was lost in the topic. Then, he realized where Natsu bumped into. Zeref's eyes began to widen upon thinking about this.

"I'm truly sorry about earlier, master. I must go," Natsu said, embarrassed, "Oh, okay then. Farewell," Mavis replied with a blush.

Natsu quickly ran towards the entrance of the spring. He asked for permission and paid the man at the counter. He took a dip in the spring, "Ahh…this water…it's so…warm and relaxing. I'll take this opportunity to forget the bad things that have happened…especially the incident earlier…" he bagan to blush in embarrassment.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the mall with Lucy, Erza and Wendy…_

"Wendy, Erza look, sale for figurines and dresses," squealed Lucy. "You're right! C'mon, let's check it out," said Wendy, "Umm…you guys go ahead," Erza said.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Wendy asked, "It's just that my body feels sore, that's all," answered Erza. "I heard there's a spring nearby, why don't you take a break there? You deserve it, Erza. You've been training hard," said Lucy, "You're absolutely right, Lucy. Thanks. I'll meet you here later. Bye!"

Erza then set off at the spring and paid the man. She grabbed a towel and went to the spring. She took a dip looked around to see if anybody is around but there was no one, it was just her and Natsu (but she didn't know Natsu was there, as well as Natsu) then she let out a moan.

Natsu heard this and he knew it was Erza. He was planning to hide in the dark part of the spring where Erza couldn't see, but the splashes were loud for Erza to hear, "Is someone here?" she said. Natsu was finally in the dark part. "Hello?" she shouted.

Natsu was shaking in fear and remained silent, afraid that Erza might think that he's trying to peep at her. Erza stood up and searched the spring and Natsu saw her NAKED. He blushed MADLY seeing this as if he was a perverted tomato. Erza went to the other side to find the person.

Natsu was about to check where Erza was when he tripped into the water that gave out a large splash. Erza quickly went to the area and saw Natsu, "Oh! It's just you, Natsu. I thought this place was haunted," said Erza helping him up. She noticed that Natsu was covering his eyes and blushing. She realized she was naked.

She screamed, covering her private parts. She blushed furiously in embarrassment and asked "Did you see any of that?" Natsu shook his head in reply (he was lying), still covering his eyes. "Thank God!" she said and grabbed her towel.

"Come, let's go," said Erza. Natsu was STILL covering his eyes, "it's fine now, I'm in a towel" Natsu put his hands down and gave a sigh.

* * *

_At the guild…_

"We're back!" yelled out Lucy. Natsu sat down near a table, bored. Erza noticed this, "Alright, alright. You can pick out a fight with Gray sometimes," she said. Natsu ran to Erza to hug her in a way of saying "thanks".

"Gray!" Natsu yelled. Gray ran up to Natsu and said, "Let's continue, Natsu! Prepare to face The Overpowered Ice Mage" "The only thing 'overpowered' about you is your ignorance," said Natsu, laughing with the other guild members.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Burial Urn ( is an object used to store ashes of a passed away human…it's like a coffin but different in a way :D) because you're facing a Mighty Future Champion S-Class Wizard" said Gray madly, "The only thing 'mighty' about you is your ignorance(hehehe…I used the same joke :D)" said Natsu.

It was a happy day. There were jokes and laughter for Fairy Tail, but for Natsu…it was embarrassing.

* * *

A/N: *Ding* Done! So is this chapter 3…I hope you enjoyed it! Was it boring, lame or whatever…? Please tell me what you think. Again, sorry for mistakes and especially late updates. Thank you for reading! And please review! Mwah! Bye!


	5. Another Note For ReadersSorry :P

Once again I…made this note for another…well you know what I mean. Sorry for the late update…my account got locked for a few months so I can't update…I'll update maybe today or tomorrow or I don't know. But don't worry guys I won't give up on this story :). Once again I apologize…bye!


	6. Chapter 4: The Confession

So this is uhm…chapter 5…it's about…I don't know…I think this will be my last…sorry if it sucks but well…:D I know the story's short and I know it should've been a one shot XD…anyways thanks for reading, enjoy and R&R nicely :)

* * *

Erza was up early in the morning, she was thinking about the 'incident' in which Natsu saw her naked.

Her mind was fogged, she couldn't concentrate very well in fact she forgot she was heading for the front door but ended up in the bathroom. She tried to clear out her mind. She tried and tried but that thought always finds a way back in Erza's mind.

_"Stop, stop, stop!"_ she thought, _"Just stop! Sto…"_ *Bump* *Crash*

"Yoo-hoo Erza-chan! Oh no! Zis is bad!" said a voice in a blurry and French way because it was Erza's way of hearing it. All she heard were blurry voices and screeches…until she finally woke up.

"Huh?" she stammered, "Oh Erza-chan is now avake" "Oh Juvia fancy seeing you here, I knew it was you because of your French accent," said Erza. "Are you trying to insult my heritage?!" shouted Juvia, "What? No. I just know it was you" sheepishly said Erza.

_"Oh no! Juvia has a date vith Gray-sama…Juvia must make zis quick!" _thought Juvia while her hands were clamped together, heart is pounding and her eyes were shaped like hearts. "So uhm…I zhink Natsu is looking for you Erza-chan…" "Oh ok…thanks" Erza said, blushing.

Once again thoughts about the incident shrouded her mind…and once again she became unfocused. She didn't even hear Juvia say goodbye and leave. "Hun…hmm…Hu-Huh!? Ju-Juvia? Oh…my mind got busy again…oh yeah I almost forgot…"

So Erza went to the guild…"Hey everyone Erza's here!" shouted Gray, he was with Juvia, which was hugging his arm tightly. Everyone cheered and clapped for her. Erza was clueless. Why were they clapping? Why were they cheering? She has no idea.

She asked Lucy and Cana on why they were acting weird. "This might be a long story. This might be a long story. You might want to sit down" said Cana. "If you'll excuse me I'll need to cradle Plue to sleep" Lucy said and held Plue in her arms, humming a lullaby softly.

Cana continued her story, "Natsu has…well here's what happened. We saw Natsu barge in the guild door, he wasn't dressed very properly. His hair was messy, his scarf wasn't tied and he seemed very unfocused, his mind was full of thoughts. When he sat down and said 'red hair, she looked at me…shocked…' we knew what he was thinking about…you, Erza."

Erza was very shocked that time blushing furiously that Cana noticed. "The guild is happy for you Erza, Natsu has a thing for you," said Lucy, still trying to rock Plue to sleep.

"N-natsu…he really does like me…" Erza said to herself silently which made both Cana and Lucy raise one of their eyebrows. "S-so where is he now?" Erza asked. "At the Morrowind Bar…got tired by waiting for you I guess…or maybe trying to erase his mind…but until now I don't know where he is. He's been gone for 3 and a half hours." Said Lucy, "Thanks…" Erza said shyly.

She went to find the bar but had no luck, "*Pant* *Pant* Forget it, I'll never find it…" she looked up and saw a sign that said 'Morrowind Bar, New on the Menu: Argonian Vodka Mix and Typical Mango Margarita' "Jackpot!" she said, doing the fist pump thing…whatever you call it.

She opened the bar doors…she was eyed suspiciously by everyone, but finally saw Natsu sitting at a stool near the counter. She saw him chug down dozens of strong shots and still not yet drunk or out cold. She sat down beside Natsu and ordered a strong shot.

Natsu noticed her and said "Oh hey Erza…I know the guild told you…" Erza replied, lying "Told me what? What was it?" "Oh they didn't tell you…okay then," said Natsu being quite contented upon hearing that. "Are you sure you can handle that…it's pretty strong" "Of course I can…I can even beat you in a drinking contest!" said Erza, "Oh yeah? Okay then…ill have the strongest drink they have!" replied Natsu "Bring it on!"

Then they started downing REALLY strong drinks and at Erza's 9th shot, she finally passed out and she knew that she had been beat. Natsu was cheering for himself for he had won, but at a few moments he realized he had to bring Erza to her home. His smile turned upside down.

He carried Erza on his arms and walked 3 kilometers to her home. He knew he couldn't open the door and he also knew that he couldn't just wake her up. He searched Erza for the keys and…BOOM he found them.

He slowly opened the door. Laid Erza on the sofa and was about to say goodbye and leave when, "No Natsu please stay for me," said sofly by Erza with a harmonious sound. Natsu turned around and asked "What do you need?" "You, your help…please" Erza said feeling tired and her eyes were barely open.

"Oh ok!" answered Natsu with a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks because he was thinking _"Now is the time! Erza is drunk so she'll forget it anyway…but look on the bright side…at least I won't feel nervous anymore now that ill be done being confident confessing to her. This is it!"_

"Uhh Erza…" he wondered "Yes, my dragon slayer?" said Erza. The next thing she knew her lips and his have just met. They were kissing. Both of them blushed like never before.

"I love you my Titania Queen! I always had…I wish I could be with you together but this is only to control my feelings. Yes, I am confessing to you! I am happy right now! So happy" Natsu confessed, all this time he waited…he finally confessed!

Erza was contented too, but confused at the same time and said "Why now when you had plenty of time? All the moments we spent together. Yes I feel the same way, but why just now?" "Because you are drunk, you'll forget all of this. I just did this so I can now regain my control of my feelings. But the truth is…I don't know when I'll confess truly…" Natsu disappointedly said.

Erza held his hands, kissed him on the cheek and confessed as well "I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. Yes, I too am confessing! But Natsu…" Natsu began to be eager to hear more and heard her answer (this is it…and…) "I'm not drunk…"

* * *

BOOM! Done! How did you like it guys? So this is the last chapter of 'Confess'. Thanks for reading and sorry but I know it's short. Until next time!I hope you enjoyed this story! Goodbye, R&R and again thank you…Mwah! ^_^


End file.
